Hija
by camiko
Summary: Bueno es un conjunto de drabbles que espero les guste 1. Como una madre le puede decir a su hija lo que siente, si su hija tiene el mismo orgullo que su padre? Pues sakura ya tiene una forma de hacerse escuchar. espero les guste


En una casa situada en konoha, se encontraba dos kunohichis peleando, la primera era una pelirosa experta en el manejo del control del chakra y enfermera jefe del hospital de konoha y la segunda era su hija una muchacha de 15 años, cabellera negra y ojos verdes profundos

-akiko uchiha detente hay ahora mismo!!!

-que quieres mamá, estoy cansada que yo tenga que escuchar a todo el mundo en esta maldita casa y nadie me escuche a mi!!!

-no me suba la vos, y espera que tu padre llegue a casa

-y que me va a decir mi padre, si a el y a ti lo único que les interesa es takeshi

-no trates así a tu hermanito, nos importa los dos pero no te estas esforzando para ayudarnos o para ayudarlo!!!

-mi hermano es el hombre fuerte, no yo, y me largo de aquí

Salio de la casa sumamente enfadada, realmente se molestaba cuando sus padres se comportaban así, siempre se esforzaba pero termina embarrándola, estaba furiosa con ella misma por no hacer nada por evitarlo...

Llego tarde a la casa, no quería hablar con nadie así que subió directo a su habitación, quería descansar, entro y encima de su cama encontró una pequeña carta, la tomo y empezó a leerla

Hola hija

Hoy sentí unas ganas grandes de escribirte quizás porque te veo muy parecida a mí y porque tengo miedo a que sufras porque hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte que quisiera que entendieras y no es fácil, mas aun cuando es mi caso en el que sufrí tanto cuando pequeña y temo que te olvides del sentido de autoridad para hacer lo correcto.

Te veo crecer y dar cambios en tu vida, se que has sufrido mucho, que te has sentido abandonada y que de muchas formas te sientes remplazada por takeshi, y no sabes que no hubiera dado yo por evitarte pasar todo eso pero es la vida y hay que afrontarla pero puedes estar segura que te he amado y te amo inmensamente y que cuando he fallado con tigo es simplemente porque como ser humano también he cometido errores, he sentido temores y malos momentos.

Perdóname por todas esas veces que te he herido con mis palabras que sabes bien que no han salido del corazón, solo del enojo y trata de comprenderme y jamás dudes de mi amor por ti, de que soy tu mamá que te quiere y te necesita a su lado siempre, ten la seguridad que jamás podría ser feliz en ninguna parte sino estas cerca de mi.

Ustedes dos son mi vida, son lo que amo y están por encima de todo, pero por eso mismo les exijo, peleo, regaño, grito, me enojo, porque tengo la responsabilidad de hacer de ustedes personas de bien, personas capaces de salir adelante y de ser felices el día de mañana.

Se también que te ha llegado el momento de interesarte por los chicos, es normal y lo entiendo.

Quiero ser tu amiga siempre, compartir tus cosas y ayudarte en lo que pueda, pero mamí, quiero que tomes las cosas con calma, no te dejes llevar de las emociones, vive las cosas sin perder la cabeza. Empieza por una amistad y mira que pasa, además no serán uno, sino muchos mas los que quieran estar con tigo, así que disfruta los momentos sin darle mucha trascendencia y sobre todo con responsabilidad.

Te pido de corazón que tengas siempre claras tus metas y para eso, tus responsabilidades por encima de eso, tus responsabilidades en ser una mejor kunoichi por que tienes que exigirte mas cada día, tus responsabilidades en casa empezando con tu hermanito y colaborar de buen gusto en lo poco que se te pide y finalmente con tigo misma, cuidarte, valorarte, hacerte respetar, ser feliz, nunca dejes de ser alegre y no permitir que nadie te afecte tanto como para amargarte, vida solo hay una amor, y uno tiene que vivirla al lado de la gente que nos hace feliz y nos aprecie, los demás sobran.

Se que me he vuelto mas gritona y regañona pero sabes que es? Miedo, miedo a que te aproveches y te quedes en la pereza o en la grosería.

Quiero pedirte que por favor trates de ser tolerante con tu hermano, se que sientes que lo prefiero y te juro que no es así, solo entiende que el es mas pequeño y que esta creciendo y formándose a traves de tu ejemplo y que tu ya pasaste esa etapa y hay estuvimos para ti. No te pido que le alcahuetes, o que lo malcriemos, solo que le hables con respeto, con amos y que lo orientes como hacías hace algún tiempo. Piensa y te darás cuenta que también has cambiado y te alejas sin razón.

El tiempo pasa muy rápido y en algunos años esto será historia, hagamos de nuestras vidas experiencias felices, lo que no hagamos hoy no lo podemos hacer mañana y quizás sea demasiado tarde.

Te amo mucho mi niña y siempre estaré para ti, no dudes en buscarme si me necesitas y si no te oigo grítame y haz que lo entienda, pero jamás te alejes o dudes que tienes un espacio en mi corazón para siempre y que te necesito a mi lado....

Mamá!!!

Termino de leer la carta, y la guardo en un cofrecito que le habían regalado cuando cumplió los 6, allí solo guardaba lo que era realmente importante para ella, y con una pequeña gota en la cara solo pudo decir

-yo también los amo mamá

_________

Bueno esto es un pequeño desocupe, la verdad fue inspirada en una carta que me hizo mi mamá en una de las peleas que tuve con ella, tengo mas capitulos, pero con los amigos y con los otros dos miembros de la familia

Espero que me den su opinión, para saber si sigo o lo dejo hay, sus comentarios son muy importantes

Y ya saben, escuchen a su madre, ellas tienen mucha mas vida que nosotras y con ello muchos mas consejos

Sin mas que decir…. Sazonara n_n


End file.
